Goodbye
by Orangeflight of ShadowClan
Summary: "Anyone who has lost something they thought was theirs forever finally comes to realize that nothing really belongs to them." My first SecretClan challenge!


**Goodbye**

**Rules:**

**You must use your character and a canon character.**

**You must base it slightly off this quote: "Anyone who has lost something they thought was theirs forever finally comes to realize that nothing really belongs to them." **

**This must be at least 655 words.**

* * *

Bluestorm slowly trudged after Crowtail and Hollyflower as the undergrowth started to get lighter slightly. They were going into ThunderClan territory to steal prey. For what reason, he wasn't sure, but he knew Cedarstar wasn't too happy with Sunstar, ThunderClan's leader. And thinking about ThunderClan made Bluestorm think about _her_…

The unique and beautiful Snowfur. The moment he met her, he had felt amazed that a she-cat like her existed. And since he never gave a second thought about the warrior code, he had started meeting the snow-white she-cat every night. Since Bluestorm never exactly _ever _followed the code, most of the ShadowClan cats didn't trust him. But he was okay with that—as long as Snowfur was his.

Suddenly, he rammed into Crowtail, and he immediately stepped back. "Sorry," he meowed quickly, his ears flattening in embarrassment.

The dark gray tabby she-cat turned to give him an ice-cold glare with her crystal blue eyes before stepping unto a Thunderpath. _I must have never noticed we got here… well, I guess it's time to start the prey-stealing… _Bluestorm rushed across the Thunderpath after Crowtail, making sure monsters weren't coming.

"Let's go," Hollyflower hissed quietly, her dark gray and white fur fluffed up slightly. The patrol of three slowly made its way into the forest of ThunderClan. Birdsong filled the air as they got deeper inside the canopy of trees and the occasional squirrel.

Suddenly, the rustling of bushes caught Bluestorm's attention. He turned his blue-gray head towards the source and suddenly a flash of white was detected. _Snowfur…? _And then slowly, the beautiful white she-cat stepped out of the bushes, her blue eyes narrowed hatefully.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed towards the patrol, her fur immediately starting to bristle.

Bluestorm was about to try to reason with her, but suddenly, Crowtail stepped forward, her fur bristling with as much intensity as Snowfur's. "That's none of your business, ThunderClan scum," the dark gray tabby hissed back at her.

A blue-gray she-cat stepped out of the bushes after Snowfur, which was easily recognized as Bluefur, her sister. "Snowfur, what's going on?" she asked, her crystal blue eyes wide.

"I don't know, but these pieces of crowfood need to leave." And with that, Snowfur launched forward, digging her claws in Hollyflower's shoulders. She yowled in pain and swiped her unsheathed claws at the white ThunderClan she-cat's face. Dodging each attack swiftly, she used her hind legs to claw the dark gray warrior's chest.

Bluestorm was too absorbed in what Snowfur was doing, because suddenly Bluefur rammed into him. With a hiss, the blue-gray tom flashed his white teeth, almost threatening the sister of who he loved.

Bluefur ignored his threat and slashed her claws against his ears. Biting back a yowl of pain, Bluestorm just turned around and ran back to his side of the territory, Crowtail and Hollyflower right behind his tail. He was aware of Snowfur following them…

As soon as they were deep inside their own territory, Bluestorm wanted to go see if Snowfur was okay. "Hey Crowtail," the blue-gray tom began, his green eyes shining slightly. "I caught a mouse, and I dropped it. Can I go get it?"

If she had eyebrows, Crowtail's would've risen into StarClan. "You caught something? I was with you the whole time, and I never saw you do it…"

"It was right before we left the battle with… Snowfur and Bluefur," Bluestorm lied, his paws shuffling under him uncomfortably.

"Alright, fine. But come back as soon as you get it."

The blue-gray ShadowClan warrior nodded, and rushed back towards the Thunderpath. _I need to find out if Snowfur is okay! _As soon as he got close enough, he meowed, "Snowfur, are you o—Snowfur!" Laying, sprawled out across the Thunderpath with Bluefur sniffing her wounds, was Snowfur. She didn't seem like she was moving.

Bluefur looked up, and immediately jumped, shocked to see Bluestorm. "Bluestorm? Why would you care if Snowfur was okay?" she asked, her eyes wide with confusion.

"Um… I…" The ShadowClan warrior felt loss for words as suddenly Bluefur's confused look transformed into a smug grin.

"You loved her… didn't you Bluestorm?" That smug grin was still plastered on her face, and it made the tom want to claw it off her face for some reason.

Sighing, Bluestorm meowed, "Yes, I did love her."

"Well…" Bluefur turned to her sister, her eyes starting to water slightly. "I guess we should get Snowfur off the Thunderpath." She grabbed the snow-white she-cat's scruff and the ShadowClan warrior grabbed her tail stiffly.

_I don't even know what to feel… I love Snowfur, but what about that Thistleclaw that she was talking about the last time we met? _Before he knew it, they were in ThunderClan camp. As soon as all eyes were on them, Bluestorm whipped around and pounded through the undergrowth outside of the camp, leaving the other Clan in the dust.

Tears threatened to pour out of his eyes as he made his way to ShadowClan territory. That was when Bluestorm knew Snowfur was never his... she was Thistleclaw's, and always would be. _But no matter how hard you try, you wouldn't be able to own Snowfur anyway… it would be impossible. You can't own a cat._

* * *

**Well, this was my first challenge for SecretClan, and I loved how it turned out! Don't forget to read and review, since I worked for nearly an hour on this xD.**


End file.
